1. Field
A display device integrated with a touch screen panel is provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, a touch screen panel may be formed on a front face of an image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. The user's hand or an object may directly contact the touch screen panel at a contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position may be input as an input signal to the image display device.